Reader, I stayed
by gully88
Summary: Jane refuses to leave with Edward after finding out he is married. He asks her to stay, and promises to leave her alone. She agrees. But how long can they both keep their love & passion away in themselves from another? Tension is built between the two.


Reader, I stayed with him

This is after Rochester asks her to live with him in the villa, but she refuses. The only way for him to be with Jane is to still teach adele . Jane Stays of couse, for she has no where else to go. But still alot of passion, tension between Jane and Edward.

Key:

R Rochester speaking J Jane speaking F Mrs Fairfax

And so on...

……

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Part 1 Reader, i stayed with him, i stayed at Thornfield only in one condition. He is to do what he did before we told each others hearts desire for one another. We were to keep each others distance, he agreed.  
I sat in my room looking outside my window, watching the leaves on the trees blow. I do not call how long i was there for, but it was bright outside as i began to watch, then it was coming to the mid evening. I had no food no drink all day, no breakfast. I couldn't leave my room i might see him, how awkward it be to be face to face with a man that means nothing to me, but he meant something to me yesterday. And to think i could of been Mrs Rochester! But this is the way things should be . it is proper and decent.

F: Jane, Jane are you there?

I walk towards the door and opened it, Mrs Fairfax standing there, worried.

F: There you are Jane, you have not eaten this morning, come have dinner with me and Adele. You look a great deal of a ghost miss Eyre.

J: Umm i am hungry, i shall be down there in a moment.

F: Ok then dear ( walks away)

Great been in my room all day and now i must leave it for food. What if i bump into him, what will i say. Silly Jane be as normal as you were when you meet Edward, Jane you mean Rochester. Oh my im talking to myself, i must be really depressed or something. Ok here goes.  
I walk towards the door open it, go through and closed it. As i walk down the corridor towards the kitchen i realise that this corridor is actually big and wide or was it me. As i reached the stairs, they seemed quit scary, why is that Jane, great talking to myself again.  
I walked down and walked into the kitchen Adele and Mrs Fairfax there smiling.  
It just come across my mind that what were they thinking because me and Edward are not married. Did he tell them why we never did out vows, do they know why??

A:( she smiled ) miss eyre you look sick

F: Adele do not tell miss eyre that.  
J: It is perfectly fine, no Adele i am feeling fine just being myself

A: I wish Rochester would come back he promised to spend the day together.

I looked at her, GONE!!

J: Where has Mr Rochester gone?

F: He had affairs some where in Europe so he be away for some time now

J: When did he go?

F: This morning

J: Did he say when he be back?

F: No

Reader, my heart was crying now, i am nothing to this man and he is nothing to me so why is my heart crying, achy, Broken.  
When Adele said he was gone, i felt something pierce through my heart and some feelings i shouldn't be feeling come up from the surface again.

Mrs Fairfax called for Sophie and asked her to take Adele and amuse her in the gardens. Me and her in a room together alone. I felt tension between us. Oh i wished to go to my room.

F: Miss Eyre this is none of my affair but i did tell you that you was over whelmed, he had no right to mess you around. I mean it was your wedding day, and him calling it off because he was unsure about this proposition you was in.

J: Sorry?

F: The wedding being called off! he shouldn't of asked you he should of been 100 positive before asking you.

Mr Rochester making another lie up, does she even know about why it was called off probably not! Maybe i should ask her about ber... i mean Mrs Rochester. But in other cases if she don't then she probably leave, go and tell others and they leave then it leaves me and him!

J:Excuse me mrs Fairfax but i am not well so i am to go and retire to my room

F: yes of cause dear I walked out of kitchen and what was i feeling? i shall tell you this is my list of what i am feeling right now:  
Angry surprised confused disappointed i don't wish to feel either of this. Angry at him for lying to everyone we are not wed, Surprised that they don't know about bertha, they would of said something and Rochester wouldn't lie, confused that why he has gone! was he to avoid me a while and disappointed...that he is not here. OH GOD i miss him. But if i took his path i would not be living a decent life, but i would of been happy, have the man that i love. I took another path, this path i am walking in. One where i longed him to touch me, smile, laugh. Oh do i dread to see him but longed to see him.

o0o0o0o0o0o 4 months (in middle of the night)

I couldn't sleep, he is torturing me again like with iss Ingram but now this was hurt even more. 4 months, 4months no word from him.  
Tossing and turning in my bed i couldn't sleep so i though i get out of bed and go down to the library and read for abit. Who knows what time it was, i couldn't sleep.  
i unlock my door and went out, closed my door and walk towards the library. I am there looking at which book i should choose to read. so i couldn't decide so i am to go and pick up one. I picked the book nearest to me, i picked up a travel book of different places in the world, with their languages and cultures. So i took it with me and i headed to me room, i will read in bed.

As i was walking towards me room someone, a dark figure was Right at my door, it turned round for it must of heard me. it looked at me just for a second and walked away not too fast and not too slow. It went into Rochester's room. So i figured that that was Mr Rochester My love, my friend, my life. That was our meeting after 4 months! i walked towards my room and opened it and went through it, and of cause locked it. Went to me bed and got into the covers some how i did not wish to read but i blow my candle out and laid back but i did not rest my eyes but stared at the ceiling. I felt something come: Heartache!  
I then felt a tear come down my checks, i cried myself to sleep.

Reader that was when i realise, that he doesn't love me anymore.

I over slept and was running rather late. i got dressed in a hurry did my hair and made my way down stairs and then it i just started to think, how he looked at me that night. It was as it wasn't him, the kind, funny man always having something to say but as it was he seemed like he was another creature, another force that i not seen in him. I must put away these thoughts and stay focus. Don't think of it. Forget.  
I walked into the kitchen and i see no one was there, i was thinking again of what time it could possible be. Then Mrs Fairfax walks in she was surprised to see me

F: Jane what are you doing here shouldn't you be teaching Adele by now, well like 15 minutes ago?

J:I over slept i am so late i apologise

F: Well get going then Miss Eyre ( she says smiling but rather busy)

I walk hast to the school room, i do not believe i woke up so late. Why was i asleep for so long. I walked around the corner and i can see the school room door right at the end but then i got a very strange feeling inside of me, something was going to happen or that my heart was about to stop beating. I was getting nervous and nervous even more. I walked in the room and there was Adele and Mr Rochester! I looked at him and he looked at me so coldly i though i was going to faint because he really took my breath away for sitting there, waiting for me

R: Ah miss Eyre, you decided to make an appearance did you?

J: Sorry sir, i over slept

R: Miss Eyre i did not ask a reason for why you are 15 minutes late

He looked at me as if he wanted to scream at me, Fine let him scream at me. Let him be angry, let him grab me and shout at me in the face with eye contact. I will not live in sin with him, not matter how much i really loved him or him for me.

J:Sorry, sir He turned away from me with not a care in the world.  
How can this man be one person and then become something else unpleasant? then he looked at me again with cold eyes.

R:I am here because i want to see the progress of Adele.

J: Oh well you should of told me, then i could of prepared for something, sir

R:Miss Eyre, You not suppose to be prepared when you want to, you should be prepared already. And i would like to know what she has been doing since you took this position of the governess.

J: Of cause sir.

Adele and i told of Mr Rochester of what has been going on ever since i was a governess at Thornfield. But what he was told he seemed as if he really didn't want to know, all he could do was look at me and him examining me. Examining me if i was missing him, yes i am, Missing him touch me, yes i am, missing him kiss me, yes i am and missing his company in the evening, yes. What was he planning? what was he up to?  
He turned towards the window and walked up to it. Looking outside of it and day dream as it seems to me but cant be sure. What was he thinking? he usually tells me what he is thinking but it seems he is being distant with me, oh well i am being distant with him .This is for the best, evening though it seems he is stamping on my heart.#

R:What have you being doing then miss Eyre since i been away for 4 months?

J:Nothing really, teaching Adele, reading new books.

R:hmmmm interesting, are you enjoying them?

J:Yes sir

R:What kind of books?

J: Travelling books, sir

R:Hmmm, maybe miss Eyre if you were to read abit each day then you would have no need to read them in the middle of the night and turn late for you teaching Adele.

J: Again sir, i am sorry i over slept

R:Well don't let this happen again, is that understood?

J: Yes sir

He glanced at me and then walked out of the room all cool and still not a care in the world. How he has wended me with these harsh words. But i feel i wounded him and so he is to wounded me too.

I finished my lessons with Adele and i walked in the gardens and had a walk to get a clear mind, and to re charge myself. Why was he being so harsh with me? i did not mean it but still he cant hurt me anymore, no matter what he says or does he will not upset me.  
Again i went to clear my head. And there i heard a noise, it sounds as someone is coming on a horse but i could not see for as i didn't notice that i was walking in thick fog and i was on the road were me and Edward first met. How it brought memories back to me. The sound of something galloping at me was getting closer and closer and then out of nowhere a man on a horse was there. I feel down and sprinted my ankle. The man came off his horse and as i was about to get up a hand reached out for me to take and a voice appeared. A young gentleman in his probably early 20s or mid 20s. I took his hand and he helped me balance. he said

T:I am sorry miss i did not see, are you ok?

J: I am fine thank you, but im afraid i cant walk for i have sprinted my ankle or something

T:I shall escort you to your home. Where do you live miss...?

J:Miss Eyre and i live at Thornfield hall

T: Ah i see, well i am John Turner and surprisingly i am on me way to Thornfield hall. I jus moved here and i have been visiting my neighbours and i though i shall make my presents know to a Mr Rochester

J:I see well then i shall show you the way if you need directions

T: I need no directions, but i am to escort you there anyway for i see you cant walk and i am not going to leave a young women alone in the dark

J:Well thank you, it is a pleasure.

He took my hand and his other hand behind my back supporting me, some how i felt safe then onwards like i was with Rochester but he has changed, and feel uncomfortable with him. Mr Turner then put me on his horse and then jumped up on his horse with me and then we road towards home, Thornfield hall.

We reached the doors of Thornfield

Mr Turner jumped off his horse and took his arms and got a hold of me and placed me gentle on the sollide, firm floor. Again he took me hand and his hand behind my back to support me. We went through the doors and there Mr Rochester was there walking by at the moment that i am accompanied by This man. He look towards us and was surprised he hast over to us.

R:j...miss Eyre are you ok?

J:Yes sir i have hurt me ankle R R:I see , let me have a look sit here 

Rochester by then took over. He grabbed my hand where mr Turner hand was and placed his hand behind my back to support me where mr Turner hand was. Mr Turner was watching us an there Mr Rochester looking at my ankle ,he took my shoe off and started turning it to see if it was broken. There he is, the man i know, the caring man i know and love. For i longed him to hold me but i know that this cant go on.

R: Well its not broken, so you will be fine Miss Eyre, but i shall send someone for the doctor, and you are?

Turning towards turner

T: Hello i am John Turner and i am your new neighbour

( he sill holding his hand out)  
Rochester gets his hand and holds it out and shakes his with a good shake. Me looking over watching them.

R:Well its nice to meet you, and thank you for escorting jane, i mean miss Eyre back home safe, i am very much ablidged

T:It was no trouble at all, i nearly killed an angel so i couldn't leave her.

Rochester smiles and then looked abit sad for some reason, maybe he was remembering when we first met.

R:Well for saying thank, you come have a drink with me and we can get to know each other .

T:of cause

R: Well Miss Eyre were would you like to go? To your room, library?

J:Me room please sir

walked over and again his hands were they were in mine and on me back. He looked at turner

R:I shall be with you in a moment i escort Miss Eyre to her room.

We walked off me still limping, Edward balancing me

R:Careful jane I felt the same feelings again love & happiness but we hardly spoke really.

He helped me on my bed and took my shoes off for me and

R:I shall send up some ice so you put ice on that ankle of yours ok

J:Yes sir .

He then smiled at me for the first time. That's when i realised. He still loves me because i saw it in his eyes.

I couldnt sleep for my heart was alive, came up for the first time in 4 months. He still loves me was going through my mind, he said he always will love me. Oh i wished to tell him this. but i knew i couldnt for all things have changed now.

F:Jane (knocking on my door)

i opened the door,

J:Yes Mrs Fairfax ,what is the matter?

F: a young man is here to see you, a Mr turner

J:mr Turner?

F:yes he wishes to see you J:ok thank you

F:he is in the day room

she walked away and me all red. why was here? most probably to come and see me and to see most probably Mr Rochester.  
I walked towards the door and there Mr Turner was there sitting but as i walked in he stood up in a gentleman way.

T: Why hello miss Eyre he kisses my hand softly

J:ah mr turner, how are you this morning?

T:i am very well miss eyre, thank you for asking. And yourself?

J: i am very well thank you

T:please sit, how is your ankle then?

J: it is very well thank you, i can walk on it today as normal thank heavens

Mrs Fairfax walks in with a tray of cup of tea and sandwiches.

F:here you go tea and sandwiches. Mr Rochester said Adele lessons are to be cancelled today miss eyre

J:why is this?

F:he though you could have a day off after your accident

J:alrite, thank you

T:that is very kind of him

J:yes he is very kind Mr turner

T:please call me John

F:i shall leave you to.

Mrs Fairfax exits

J:ok then, john. So how long have you been in England for then

T:i moved here 4months ago from Europe, and moved into the neighbourhood about 3 weeks now.

J:That most be lovely for you

T:everyone has been really nice. i been to Ingram park, met miss Ingram, blanche and her sister. have you been there?

J:no i have not (oh it brought memories of Rochester and miss Ingram)

T:are you ok Miss eyre, you gone pale?

J:i am fine just started to feel a headache come on

Out of no where mr Rochester walks in and as i turned to him his face was as if he was displeased with me for having tea with Mr Turner.  
Mr Turner gets up and welcomes Rochester

T:Hello Mr Rochester (puts his hand out) i came to see how our patient is today

R:Oh i see (he gives him his hand) well it looks as if out patient is having... fun

T:i hope you don't mind

R:no of cause not, Miss Eyre needs to make new friends. For she only has me

T:I see well then we shall all get to know each other abit better. but it seems that jane is unwell.  
Rochester turns to me R:well miss eyre...what is the matter I couldnt speak for something happened and i don't no what

T:well i told her i went to Ingram park and I met the lovely miss Ingram, Blanche and her sister. Splendid people.  
Rochester looks at me for his expression on his face was as if he was saying;  
Its ok, don't worry

J:i have a headache coming on, so i shall leave you both

T:please don't leave jane, i wish to know more of you

Rochester face stared at him, with a very unpleasant look. It was as if he wanted to hit him right now in the face with me in the room watching.

J:Im afraid i must

T:well then i shall come over tomorrow and we shall go for a nice walk together, Rochester join u?

Rochester stares at him then replies

R:i will most defiantly attend. Miss eyre you will join us, no excuse

J:of cause, no please excuse me

I walked towards the door but as i was walking towards i felt as if they were staring at me, i turn round for a glance and there Rochester staring at me but no coldly but a desperation.

o0o0o0o0o0o next day

i was about to get ready to go for that walk with turner and Edward. How i am dreading this what will the conversation be like. Edward face staring at turner was for me uncomfortable for me for i knew he most be jealous, i could sense it off him. i went out my room and went to the library and waited, how nervous i was i didn't like this. But by every minute that he has been home my love for him is growing and growing and still painful to not touch his lips, hold his hand to be secure in his arms. I feel like crying but i cannot.  
Rochester walks in R:Miss eyre, me turner has sent his apology that he cant attend this walk, so im your only company today.  
OH GOD this is going to be hard, what ever happens be strong, don't give into him. be in guard of his flirts and smile.

We walked into the gardens we were silent for about a few omens me turning to him and him turning to me but no letting each other know. I take a look at him, his face was as if he been crying , or in grief. I feel guilty i was his hope of happiness and i wiped it away from him like a spoilt child wanting one thing ,and then out of the blue wanting something else. I to was in grief.

R:Jane! i have to tell you something

J:yes

R:i am sorry about my behaviour towards you since i been home. Its just so hard for me not able to touch you. we would be married for 5months now if it wasn't for my blasted past. I wanted to tell you jane, but i knew you leave and i couldnt bear it, but now when i see you its getting harder and harder and my heart is going into millions of pieces.

J:Edward i forgive you, you told me this before, and i forgive. I can understand you didn't wish me to leave, and for your past it wasn't your fault, you was young.

R:I still love you, i know you told me not to say anything of the sort in this way for i am your master but i cant keep this to myself no longer

He places his hands on my hips, my hands on his chest.

R:Please please kiss me once more jane please?

J:Sir, i cant

R:You cant resist me jane, i feel it you want to kiss me J:Sir your making this harder on your self

He then lets go of my hips and turns his back on me.

R:and what of this mr turner? you to will get to know each other, fall in love with him, marry him and then forget about me and move far ,far away from me. If this happens please tell me for i cant bear it He turns to me

R: i need to know i will kill myself before i see it through my eyes, i cant bear any man look at you as he did. I could of smashed his face with that tray on the table for looking at you with those eyes of what he wants.

I looked at him puzzled

R:yes Jane he wanted you, he likes you. Please don't do this to me

J:I don't feel nothing for him

R:but you will, you will.

J:SIR! i told you i will love you till i die. (he looked at me with his teary eyes) I will always love you, no one can take your place in my whole heart. If they did i will kill myself!! i will make sure they will not enter my heart.

R:Please kiss me,

please I walked away with tears in my eyes i could of died then, why was he thinking these thoughts?. i love him more then i did when i declared my love. i wished to kiss him i wish i wasn't hurting him so badly.

o0o0o0o0o0

in morning Again i couldnt sleep , replaying what happened, i am torturing myself i wish to give myself to him. But knew i couldnt. Why should i be suffering. It is wrong to live in sin for not loving him back and being there for him. I cant take this no more!

JANE GOT UP, WALKED OUT OF HER ROOM, WENT DOWN THE CORRIDOOR, TURNED THE CORRIDOOR AND WAS FACE TO FACE WITH EDWARDS DOOR

Shall i walk in or knock? this was throbbing in my mind, what was i doing? this is not like me!! some how my hand reached the door knob. I felt as a force was pushing me to do this.

I turned the door knob and opened it looked in the room and there was Edward sleeping. I walked through the door and closed the door gentle. oh how he rests in peace, what was he dreaming? what was he thinking?? again another force forced me to move forward towards him. I cant believe i am doing this, i cant believe i am doing this, i cant believe i am going to do this.  
i sat on the edge of his bed and looked at him, thinking what shall i do wake him up, shout, scream. Edward woke up on his own. He looked at me as if i was a ghost.

R:Am i dreaming? is jane sitting on my bed?

J:I did not wake you sir did i?

R:No, why are you in my room Miss Eyre?

he looked at me waiting for a reply and some how again a force pushed me to do something. i leaned towards him and kissed him. How there wasn't a more sweeter kiss then me and my Edward had shared before.  
He placed his hands on both of my checks and kissed me even passionately.

R:jane you cant resist me can you?

again kissed me passionately.

J: i couldnt sleep, what you had said been playing in my mind.  
then me kissing him. Me hardly remembering how on earth he was on top of me. But i didn't Care, i felt as i was floating. His soft hands feeling up my warm body. and i knew from then i should stop.

so i got up and walked to the door. he stared at me.

R:Jane, you are going?

J:yes sir

R:You may stay here tonight with me if you please

J:as much as i would like to be in your embrace, but i can not

R:why not, precious jane?

J:you and i might do something that we regret

R:but i wont regret! he smiled

J:my mind still has not changed

R:jane sleep beside me and i wont make you do something you wish not to . i looked at him, i trusted him. i knew him too well and i know for a fact that he would not force me to do something with him. I walked towards the bed and edward slide leaving him on the right side of the bed and me on the left.  
Edward put his arm under my neck and his other hand around my hips. I put my hand on his chest. How cuddled up we were. i had to smile ear to ear and i know he was grinning.

R:Goodnight my darling

J:goodnight, Edward

We slept so peacefully. i woke up first and realised what had gone on, i was so shocked i couldnt believe it. there edward still smiling from what happened last night. I walked out of the room and went into mine. Oh no how am i to face him now?

That same day i walked downstairs into the kitchen. everyone was rushing around as it seems there is a party to be held. Mrs Fairfax asked me to help her and so of cause i did.

F:another party miss Eyre can you believe it.

J:Why is there a party?

F:Master wanted a party, he said this a few days ago and now here we are.

J:but why does he want one?

F:i dunno but the same people from last time are to come I was in shock that must mean that miss Ingram is to attend. but to make sure so i don't upset myself i asked.

J:everyone from last time, even miss ingram?

F:Yes, i know master is harsh, i mean you two were to be married and now you are not he seems to put his eyes on miss ingram again.

My heart was beating slowly it felt as it was dying. Oh god what, miss ingram, he knows how i feel about her and he was to rub it in my face. How cruel that was of him. He is playing a game with me. Fine he wants to play, i play it with him.

J:Mrs Fairfax, may i ask Mr Turner to come if you please

F:i am sure that shall be ok, he is invited anyways Well good. he is going to play a game with me tonight.

o0o0o0o0o0 the evening

All the guest was here including miss ingram and up to her tricks again. I was still upset about this but what was i to do i am below him. He has hurt me so im going to hurt him by using Mr Turner. But this is not like me, i am not this person. I am acting like miss ingram. I cant but if he does what i think he is going to do then i am going to hit him back.

I went to go to the school room to teach Adele her English lessons and as i went to turn the corridor, Mr Rochester was there.

R:Oh jane

he moved closer to me and he stopped, stood puzzled. I moved back

R:what is the matter jane

J:i am late to teach Adele, and you have a lot of things to do

R:who cares, don't i get a good morning kiss?

and out of nowhere Blanche was behind him, i glanced at her and then looked at him.

J:Miss Ingram wants to speak with you sir

i looked at him coldly and i most defiantly hurt him, but he hurt me first

B:Edward come talk to me i am lonely, let that servant do what ever she most do. I need you more then she does.  
He looked at me with his sorry face, but i gave him a cold glance and turned my back and walked towards the school room.  
i have never been hurt by someone this bad. But i was not going to let him hurt me. As much as i love him, yes i love him even what he has done. But i am going to make him jealous and see how he feels. But as much as my heart and my soul doesn't wish to do this but my pride wants to.

I was so hurt by edward but i will not let him put me down. I am going to make him jealousy and want him to come to me instead of me going to him. I love him dearly but i ant let him treat me like this for i have feelings, in have a heart and a soul. And they are the same as any other person who lives on this earth.  
I know for a fact that mr Turner will be there.  
I kept thinking of what would of happened if i lived with edward, i guess things happen for a reason.

Even if we wish to choose these. Here goes i have to be in the drawing room in 10 minutes, so i have time for myself soon.

o0o0o0o0o0 10minutes later Here goes, i walked out my room and went to the drawing room. The guests are already in there have conversations, how my stomach was flapping about with butterflies.  
I walked in the room with my head high without a care in the world. A set of eyes fixed on me, do you know who it was? i bet you guessed it was edward but it wasn't, it was Turner.  
Turner walked to me smiling like a gentle angel

T:Hello miss Eyre

J:why hello T:how are you?

J:i am fine why thank you and yourself?

T:good good. What have you been up to then?

J:teaching young Adele, reading. Yourself

T:family business, nothing exciting really but y sister is to have a baby soon so family is all getting together and all that.

J:aww well congratulations, its very exciting for a baby to arrive in a family and being cared and loved.

T:how was your childhood ,did you enjoy yours Right then Edward walked in with blanche laughting, smiling and then noticed me and turner and his face was shocked and abit hurt! He was then back to back to me, there i felt uncomfortable but i went on about my childhood.

J:well i didn't have a happy childhood mr turner

T:i am sorry miss eyre but what happened if you don't mind me asking.

Edward i could tell was listening to the conversation

J:well i didn't know my parents for my mother died in childbirth with me and when i was about a few months old my father died. I was sent to live with my Uncle who loved me dearly,but he died and i was cared by my Aunt.

I stopped i got flash backs from the red room.

J:she did not love me for i was something in the way. My uncle preferred me to his own children, my aunt did not like this. Her children use to hurt me, especially the eldest.

At the moment this was said i wanted to cry over it, after all these years i wanted to cry from it. I could sense Rochester was pitying me and Mr Turner looked at me with sympathy and he took my hand to comfort me and i knew Rochester was looking and he did not like this.

J:when i was 10 i was sent to lowood and was there till 18.  
T:you didn't make any friends then?

J:i did she was called Helen Burns. She was intelligent. Her hair was beautiful with long curly red hair. I remember drawing her hair in the study when we all had a break from lessons and well The head teacher came in and didn't like her hair!  
He cut it off, i felt as if it was my fault. He asked me to bring the scissors but i refused, he asked me again so i did and..

T:what happened?

J:I made him cut all my hair off two. Mine and Helens hair was off, he punished her because he didn't like the ay god made her hair. It was cruel but look at me strong.

T:she seems as a very incredible person. what happened to her? did you lose contact?

Rochester again listening to the conversation. He doesn't know what it was like for i never told him this ,so i was happy to go on because i know he would be listening i wanted him to know what happened in my childhood

J:she died of a fever. I remember me looking for her in the middle of the night and i found her, and she was pale like a snowy day. I knew she was ill but didn't expect what happened to her. I got into her covers and i laid with her, she was now scared or unhappy. She seemed she didn't care what was happening to her. I looked at her and held her hand. She slipped away and me left alone with no one in the world. I knew then i cant rely on others, i have to rely on myself and i knew on that i wanted to travell the world before i die.

T: I had a brother, he died. Drowned. We were closer then ever, we did so many things stupid things. We were spontaneous. He was the eldest and the favourite. I was just the middle child and then there is my sister the youngest and only daughter. J:shame oh well that is the past. We should not think of the past we should think of the future.  
Some how i felt so upset and tired.  
J:i am tired im going for a walk so excuse

J T:ok then goodbye miss Eyre

I left the room and i was so upset i wanted to be on my own. I walked in the gardens and there i sat on this rock. I looked over across to Thornfield and looked away. I was missing everyone i knew. My mother and father my uncle and Helen. I never knew my mother and father but i missed them. I guess they have always been with me to make sure i am well and lead me puff from where harm would be. I was reflecting on the past. and seeing how i got to where i am.  
Some how i can always sense a presents with me and i always felt as if it were Helen.  
At that moment it snowed, i did not rush back home nor did i move i just sat there thinking and then my mind came across edward.  
How i long to wish to be with him. I wish to kiss him but he is playing a game with me.  
The snow was layering and Thornfield never looked so magical. I as still there on the rock, getting cold but i stared into space and stayed there. I was alone no one was going to want me. Edward belongs to someone else, i cant belong to him. Because i am stubborn i didn't use the easy path. and be his mistress.  
I saw a glimpse of a figure, i though it was an angel but i called out

J:Helen!!

I fell to the floor and the figure was coming towards me.

?:Jane!...jane...jane!!!!

I looked up to the sky and i n noticed that it was black and snow still falling from the heavens. I couldnt feel my legs or arms i looked toward the figure again

J:Edward...help me...save me i wept when i said these words E:Jane Edward was the white figure he came to me and went on his knees and wept

E:I got you precious jane!...don't be in fear

He picked me up and carried me to Thornfield my one true home.  
I then went to sleep.

The snow had finished snowing on the earth, sky colour as a new born baby blue eyes. The snow was laid as think as chocolate coated on a freshly made rounded cake.  
Jane was laying in her bed and had never opened or blinked for nearly 5 days! Edward was worried terribly and he hardly slept for he was watching over his precious jane!  
Jane was tucked in as a child would, the covers had double quite so that no cold could reach her body. Edward holding Jane hand and his eyes were sparkling with diamonds

A knock came from the door, Mrs Fairfax was outside:

F: Mr Rochester!( she opened the door)

E:She still has not awaken! What is taken her so long to come back to us!  
he said this in anger and guilt.

Anger that he cant wait any longer to kiss her and guilt for pushing her over the edge of her emotions

F:Sir you have not had no more than 2 hrs sleep a day you must rest!

E I will not rest no more then 2 hrs a day till my jane is awoken because i do not want her to be alone if she... if she...

Mrs Fairfax was in shock of what he just said, did he say my jane??

E That's right Mrs fairfax...i love her and now i am getting punished!!

F: Punished sir?? i don not understand and your jane sir??

E: Yes Mrs fairfax i love her she is all mine and me being punished for pushing her with that blasted little twit Blanche

F: Sir you need not explain anything to me for i am but a servant but i care about you and your jane. If you love her then be with her! you two have had a bad life that makes you the same and when two people are alike they are one. Why i not know any other man who deserves her but you sir, you deserve her more then ever

After 30 minutes after declaring his love for jane to Mrs Fairfax

he is in her room watching, waiting for her to come back to him. He waits in a way that could break his heart. He slumps his way to her bed and holds her hand and strokes it as a kitten.  
He speaks to her so that she can move towards the sound of his voice.

E:Jane...Jane... can you hear me?? if you can squeeze my hand?

He waits thinking it was going to be a positive effect for her to wake up at that moment but did not happen.

E: Adele asks of you. Some how she enjoys learning. She never use to did she? he waits as a silent laugh but not confining he is as strong and his eyes are filling with water

E:You remember when we first met? it was not clear but i could see a figure but my house didn't. You so small, fragile. As i feel to the floor i looked up and saw this creature from heaven. She so concerned for me and not caring that she was in shock of nearly getting harm. Your sound of voice made my body refreshed over as to get rid of all the bad, crap, disappointed things in my life.  
When i met you...i...i...was born

He kisses her hands over and over with tears following on her child like hands

E:Jane come back to me...don't leave me...i...im not going to survive if you die i forbid it jane...you... belong to me and i wont let you leave e on this perfetic world with no hope no dreams for me except my dream is to lay with you in my bed and cradle you in my arms as the sun rise. I love you jane

Edward lowered his head on jane hands and closed his eyes a few seconds maybe 5 a sweet sound from heaven was heard. When Edward he though he had gone mad

J:I Love you too

Edward raised his head so fast it could of feel back!!

E:Jane...your ok... your ok...oh precious jane i love you i love you i love you please don't do a thing like this again!

As he slid this him giving his kisses to jane over her face and hands arms neck. All jane could do was just smile as he touches her body. Feeling a sensation over her body. Her both hands reached out a to his face and pulled him to kiss her. It was the most special kiss of all not like before but this was soft, passionate but gentle.

J:I love you edward i will never leave your side if you wish

E:Jane what is your middle name? he smiles to her and she smiled back at him with confusion but said:

J:Elizabeth why you ask?

E:Because Jane Elizabeth Eyre, Will you be my Other half, my second self, My spouse, My WIFE?  
Jane was out of breathe and she took his hand and kissed it and she put his hand on her chest where her heart beat.

J:Mr Rochester i...

E:call me Edward, jane

J:Edward, i cant you are a married man. You belong to another E:No Jane i am now divorce. I got a divorce jane dear

I looked at him for a while and i was confused. But i was happy, i could have him. He is all mine. But what about his wife, what is to happen to her?

J:What about...bertha? i look down not meeting his eyes.  
E:She is mad and well people are taken care of her propable.

I couldnt believe, i can be happy, i though i was suppose to be unhappy for all my life. And he is edward,oving me. I am nothing special. but he choose me and i dont think anyone in this world could be happy as i am now.

J:Oh Edward of couse i will marry you. I love more then life its self. I will be honored to be your other half, yours second self, your...wife. I had tears form in the corners of my eyes.

I wanted to weap, for all the frustration that i had for months and now i can be really happy and have my Edward at my side.

Jane laughs and so does Edward and he moves in closer and claims her mouth They share the most precious kiss in all romantic novels there could be.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jane and Edward was walking in the gardens so jane could get some fresh air. Everyone in the household knows and are very pleased The weather was chilly but sky was clear and blue Edward arm around jane waist and another hold her hand to help her balance E:Jane we have been walking for half an hour nearly we should take u back inside sweetheart J:A little while longer please... i been in for a week now and its first time i been out E:You nearly died jane...doctor says it could happen again J:Ok then you know best plus i am abit hungry. We shall walk again tomorrow E:Of cause They was walking towards the house E:So in 2 weeks time jane we will be married and we will stay in my villa as long as we wish for i have a few friends i wish to see and i could like very much for you to meet them.  
J:Edward i love to meet who u have met Edward leans over and kisses his bride to be E:Are you sure you want to marry me?? he smiles J:NO!  
edward looks at her but jane smiles bursting out laughting J:Of cause E:You witch!  
They hold each other for along time and kissing passionately.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jane and Edward where married far away from England. Adele as Bridesmaid, Fairfax as witness it was a quiet family ceremony. Jane and Edward never Went back to Thornfield but had a happy life together in the warm breeze in the warmest places they travelled. They had 3 children, now grown up and married them selves, most of them.

As for jane and edward they were married for 47 years. Edward passed away in his sleep before jane did 1 day after her Husband.

They had a happy marriage and wonderful, fulfilling life. Adele married with children of her own. And named one of her eldest child after jane and her youngest son Edward after, Edward and Jane Rochester

As for Rochester first wife she hung her self and was followed by Grace who died of too much drink.

The End 


End file.
